Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to machinery and methods for twisting together wire. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to devices and methods for engaging and mechanically twisting one or more strands of wire. The present disclosure is particularly applicable for twisting together individual strands of wire mesh.
Description of Related Art
Wire mesh is commonly used to reinforce concrete. The wire mesh is typically formed in a grid pattern having numerous individual longitudinal and lateral transverse wire strands. Each wire strand may be spot welded or mechanically attached to other transverse strands, or each wire strand may be loosely positioned across other transverse strands. Wire mesh is typically provided in individual sheets or in rolls. In practice, one or more sheets of wire mesh are arranged in a preform shape and concrete is subsequently poured over the preform structure. Separate sheets of wire mesh are generally interconnected prior to pouring the concrete for effectively transferring stresses within the concrete structure and to prevent the wire mesh from shifting as the concrete is poured.
Traditional methods of connecting wire mesh include using individual wire ties of the types commonly used for securing rebar or other building materials. Typically, a separate wire tie is used for each individual connection between wire mesh panels. Each wire tie must be manually positioned and twisted to secure the strands of wire mesh. In a large wire mesh preform structure, numerous individual wires must be connected. Large projects can require several thousand individual wire connections to assemble the wire mesh preform structure.
Other conventional methods for joining wire mesh include using a crimping tool to apply a metal C-shaped fastener to individual strands to be joined. The crimping tool applies a mechanical force that deforms the fastener around the strands of wire mesh, thereby creating a connection point. However, such conventional crimping tools require additional fasteners that add expense and time. Additionally, the crimps frequently fail or become deformed during application, rendering them useless and leading to increased waste. These conventional tools and techniques for twisting together individual strands of wire mesh for creating a preform structure in many applications reduce worker efficiency, increase project costs and can contribute to worker injury. It is also noted that similar tools and methods are also used in other applications for joining wire, including the construction of wire fences and in many wire packaging applications where wire strands must be mechanically joined. Similarly, devices and methods are needed for twisting metal wires in electrical applications such as joining wires or preparing a multi-stranded wire end for receiving a grounding lug.
What is needed then are improvements in the devices and methods for twisting wires.